Somebody To You
by JustBeingWeird360
Summary: My name is Saya. His name is Gaara. I'm the family Outcast. He's the village monster. I love him. He probably doesn't know I exist... Life sucks. GaaraxOC, Gaara/OC, GaaOC...ect. Follows the Naruto and Shippuden storyline (mostly).
1. Chapter 1

Gaara.

That was his name.

The small, red-headed boy I had always found cute.

I watched from my place on the swing as he came to the playground, and saw him stare as the other brats ran past him with big, blue-green eyes.

I wanted to be his friend. Ever since that day I saw him and his big teddy-bear.

It's weird, because I've had decided to stop trying to make friends long ago. Suna kids were brats. Spoiled, mean, rude little brats. They played with you when they wanted to play with you, teased you when they felt like it, and then they ignored you. And I have enough of being ignored at home.

But Gaara was different.

I may be six years old, and I may be a disappointment, but I had eyes. I could see that much. And I wanted to be his friend.

"Oh, man! Come on!"

My eyes drifted back to the group of brats as one of them groaned, staring up at the ball stuck on a small fissure of the sandy cliffs.

I smirked. Call me cruel, but they deserve every ounce of bad luck they get, even if it was just losing their ball. They're little sadists, hounding on every one of your abnormalities. There was a time I've actually liked my purple eyes...Now... Well, they had cured me of _that,_ I assure you.

_Game over. _I thought, and then perked up when small streams of sand rose off the ground, up to the ball. I watched, curious, as they surrounded it, gently floated down, and deposited it in Gaara's small hands. _Whoa…Cool!_

Gaara shyly stepped up to the one who had groaned, and held it out with a small "Here."

I studied the brat, waiting for his reaction. I mean, some of them must have enough manners to invite him to play, at least thank him.

But no. The boy stepped away, horror clouding his face. "You...You're Gaara!"

_Yeah. So? _Confusion tilted my head to a side, than brought my eyebrows together as the other kids started to edge away. Then, abruptly, they all screamed and ran away, like Gaara had the cooties or something. I don't understand. They were honestly terrified. Of Gaara. _Why?_

I stared at him as the fleeing kids disappeared. He looked so miserable. The ball dropped from his hand, and with the help from a gust of wind, rolled straight to my feet.

Glancing once again at Gaara, I slipped off the swing, and hesitantly picked it up. _All right, Saya! This is your chance! Go ask him to play! _

That was easier thought than done. I crept up to him, and saw that he had turned away, his head hanging.

"Hello?" No sound left my lips. _Say it __**out loud**__, idiot! He wouldn't have heard that!_

I tried again. "H-hello." He stiffened and looked over his shoulder.

_Say something! Before he thinks you're a freak._

I slowly held out the ball, and glanced up. "D-do you want to p-play?"

Wincing at how lame that sounded, I quickly looked down again. _He's going to think you're a freak, too...Good job, Saya-baka._

But then: "...You're...You're not scared of me?"

I blinked, and met his eyes. "Of course not." Then, hesitantly, softly, because of all the childish insecurities, I asked, "Do you think I'm weird?"

"...No."

I grinned, my shyness forgotten. "My name is Saya."

"I'm Gaara."

Remembering my manners, I bowed, clutching the ball to my chest. "Nice to meet you, Gaara-sama."

Before he could reply, a man's voice called out. "Gaara-sama. Time to go home."

I looked up to see a man with long blonde hair and violet eyes, standing a little away, wearing what I recognized as a medical uniform.

Gaara turned back to me, and opened his mouth, looking unsure of what to say.

I smiled at him, and bowed again. "See you tomorrow, than, Gaara-sama."

It took him a second to respond, but he broke out in a big smile. "Unh. See you later!"

I never got to keep that promise. The next day, my training began.

..::*::..

**_Thank you so much for bothering to read this!_**

**_And I probably should have done this at the beginning and stuff, but I felt too lazy! I'm _****_rejuvenated now (Yay! I actually got to use that word!) so here it is:_**

**_People of the universe who are reading this; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did...I'd be filthy stinking rich...probably. Masashi Kishimoto's rich, right?_**

**_***JBW360/_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_**:3**

..::*::..

"High left! Right! Lower left! Faster! Lower right! Left! _Block_, girl! Lower right!" A blow landed solidly on my side, and I was thrown across the training grounds.

Somebody should seriously tell my father that 'training' a kid like a fully grown man was seriously cruel. Not that he'd listen, but still, he might let up, just a tiny bit. And for the record, my father's 'training', would be better off described as 'Accumulation for Permanent Brain Injury' or 'Being Burnt to a Crisp on Daily Basis'. He didn't hold back. For the past two weeks, he had me awake at the crack of dawn, performing chakra control exercises, until past sunset, training me in taijutsu.

Today was our 14th day, and so far, all I've learned is to absorb punches like a pro. Breathing hard, I pulled myself up and stepped into a fighting stance.

"...Useless. This is useless. I've seen 3-year-olds who are better at taijutsu!" Well, father, there's only a small difference between 3 and 6, you know. But I didn't dare say that. The expression on his face was terrifying.

"Forgive me, father. I'll try harder-"

"Enough!" I cringed at the loudness of his voice, and hastily lowered my head. "How many times have you said that? You haven't been able to land a single blow yet, have you? You...Useless."

I bowed. "Forgive me."

He turned away, and when he spoke, his voice was as cold as ice. "Your training is abolished. There is no use wasting my time on you anymore." I flinched. "You're dismissed."

I bowed again as he limped away, and grimaced at his retreating back. Shouldn't I be feeling sadder that my own father had called me a waste of time?

Father used to be a hero. One of the very rare scorch-style user of the Sand. The family's pride, a village leader. But years before I was born, something happened. A huge accident. Father was injured for life. Even now, almost a decade later, he still uses crutches (And trust me when I say, he knows how to use them. They _hurt._)

I guess he was hoping for a child to restore his honor. A son, preferably. A _boy_, just like him. One that would master the shukaton at the age of nine, like him, one that would show the village the awesomeness of the family bloodline, like him, and probably not break all the bones in his legs during the height of his fame, _unlike_ him. And Mother, devoted mother, only wanted what Father wanted.

Me...I'm not a boy. I'm Saya. A small, quite _girl_ who can't throw a shuriken straight, much less perform a shukaton justu. No matter I can sense half the people in the village without trying. No matter I can see with my eyes closed. What use is _sensory_? What use is a girl who can't continue the family legacy?

So I gave up. No more tries to win their love. Win their attention. It was too tiresome, and way too hard.

They ignored me, and I returned the favor.

But Father finally snapped. He wasn't going to let his Kekkei genkai end. I had the blood limit in me, just not the capacity to perform it. So I was going to train. And for two weeks, I did. Now, as my father put it so kindly, it was a waste of time.

I didn't follow after him when he left. Instead, I headed in the opposite direction, trying to get away from him as physically possible without leaving the village. Mother would probably chew me out when I went back to the house; I wasn't supposed to upset father, or stay out after it got dark. But it was just a little past sunset. The lights weren't even turned on. I could get home before dinner time, for sure.

Oh, whatever! I was finally free. There was something I want to do. Or more specifically, someone I had to find. Hopefully Gaara stayed out a little late. I didn't want to go looking for his house.

It took me a few minutes to pinpoint his chakra out of the villagers, and some time to get to him. When I finally landed on the rooftop he was sitting on, it was really dark. _Mother's going to kill me._

"Gaara-sama!" He turned, his eyes widening as he saw me. I bowed. "Hello!"

He stared.

"Um...My name is Saya, remember?"

He blinked, and I noticed his teddy bear, dangling from the crook of his arm. We stared at each other. I waited, thinking he'd to say something. He didn't. _Ok..._

_Wait. Maybe...Maybe he's angry! I lied to him, didn't I?! Oh no!_ Suddenly scared, I bowed. "I'm sorry. I was...My father...I'm sorry." I glanced up.

He was just staring at me, eyes wide, confused. "Why?"

"I had training, and I wasn't able to get away, right? So I couldn't come to the playground, right? I hope you're not mad..." I bit my tongue to stop another 'right?' from coming out. Another one of my weird traits: making sentences into questions when I'm nervous.

"...no."

I grinned and joined him by the railing. "What are you doing?"

He hesitated, than shrugged.

I nodded, not sure what else to do, than- "Ne, do you like the stars?"

He looked at me, confused again. Not that I can blame him. It was a random question. What can I say? I'm a curious and impulsive child.

I tilted my head back and pointed. "That one. That's the North star." Shifting my head to look at him. "Do you know the story?"

He shook his head. "No."

I plopped down next to him, letting my legs dangle over the side like his.

"I read it in a book. It was huge, but I really liked it! There was a story about the North star, and it's about how a man lost his soul. Have you heard it?" **(1)**

"No."

Before I could ask if he wanted to hear it-and I was going tell him whether he wanted to listen or not- he pointed at my cheek. "Blood."

I blinked, than brushed a hand across my face. There was a small trace of red on my fingers when I examined them. "Oh.." I blushed darkly. "I was training a bit before. I must have...Thank you."

I fell silent, my confidence and cheeriness gone. _What was that, Saya-baka?! Showing up with blood on your face?! Ohhh, he probably thinks you're a creep!_ Tears started to prick my eyes and my lip started to tremble. _Wha-?! Pathetic! Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"That story," I jumped, and stared owlishly at Gaara as he turned and smiled. "Can you tell me?"

It took me a second to comprehend his words, along with his smile, but when I did, I smiled a huge, tremulous smile. "Sure!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

That night, when I got home, Mother was very, very mad. She gave me a scalding lecture, and threatened to punish me if I stayed out too late again, but I only felt a little sheepish. I had made my first friend! Nothing, not even my mother's reprimands, or my father's cold snubbing brought me down.

Because I was happy.

Because I wasn't alone.

Because I made a friend.

..::*::..

_**Well, that was lame! And long!**_

_**Anyways...Thank you SOOOO much for following and favorite-ing and reviewing! I love love LOVE you!**_

_**(1) I'm making this up. I don't know anything about stars. I'm not even sure if there's a North star, (if there is one, forget I said that, OK?) and the story about the man and his soul: I don't know. My brain is a peanut. It works in weird ways.**_

_**Hope it's not too weird and that it didn't sound too bitter at first. If it is: SORRY!**_

_** ***JBW360/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :3**_

..::*::..

_BOOM!_

I almost fell off the roof.

Not that you can blame me. Huge explosions in the middle of the night would scare anyone, especially little disobedient girls standing, like, two roofs away.

Almost a week has passed since Father's blow-up, and these days, I consider it my one and only purpose in life to stay as far away from my parents as possible. Unsurprisingly, Father just treats me as though I was a piece of furniture whenever he passed me, whereas Mother had dropped almost all of her scary strictness, only giving me reprimanding glares whenever I did something wrong. But I'm not sure what she'd do if she found out I had snuck out of my bedroom.

I had sensed Gaara's chakra nearby, and even though it was past dinner-time, I climbed out of my bedroom window and onto the roof. So far, I hadn't fallen off and broke my neck.

Than some bright person started to blow stuff up.

The force of the explosion blew me back, and, on my hands and knees, I clutched to the roof for dear life. I blinked away the sand from my eyes, and watched as the fireball dispersed into a huge cloud of smoke.

_Wait. Isn't that-? _I scrambled up, my eyes widening, a sinking feeling in my chest. That was the roof where I had sensed Gaara's chakra. The roof he usually watched the moon from. There was no way that anybody would have survived an explosion at such a close range. I clumsily edged forwards on my roof, cursing the fact that balance had never been my strong point. _Please, please, please. _

Than I heard it. A soft, high-pitched sobbing. I was torn between releif and concerned; glad that Gaara was alive, and worried at how heart-broken those sobs sounded.

What happened up there? Was that explosion supposed to kill Gaara?! Just as I clumsily jumped on to the next roof, a scream split the night. A high-pitched, ear-splitting scream. I almost fell off, sliding halfway down the roof before I managed to steady myself. Pulling myself up, I slowly looked up towards the source. Above me, streams of sand were flying. Gaara.

I was trembling, and my eyes were tearing up. What had happened to Gaara? Was he hurt? Is that why he was making a sound like that?

I unfroze and made myself move forwards. I didn't get too far. The scream stopped after I took a few steps, and a creepy silence followed.

I flattered to a stop. Something was wrong, and it took me a second to figure out what it was. Gaara's chakra. The soft, eager flame that had made me want to hug him when I first saw him, was different. Now, it was cold. So, so cold, with spikes and claws and a bloodthirsty aura to boot. And it was growing bigger and bigger, very, very fast.

And this time, I felt like Gaara was the bomb, and if any more of that chakra was given to him, he'd explode.

And he did.

Huge jets of sand flew up and formed up around the roof Gaara was on, and I was blown back-almost off the roof. I screamed as I was blown up, thrown into the sky before landing roughly on a neighboring roof, rolling to a stop. A really high-pitched voice was roaring. Trembling all over, I peeled my cheek off the roof, and looked up. My jaw didn't exactly hit the floor, but it was close.

On the roof where Gaara was supposed to be was a huge monster made entirely of sand, taller than the building itself, and almost as thick. It threw its head back and gave another high-pitched, laughing roar.

I cried out and scrambled up. _Ok,ok. There's huge, sand monster in front of me. What do I do now?! _A long spikey tail swung over me, than back again, hitting my side and throwing me off the roof. I screamed again as the ground zoomed up to meet me. I was going to end up a bloody splatter on the street at the rate I was going.

But I didn't want to die! I was only six! I had so many plans for life! No, no, no, _no_!

An arm closed around my form before I could hit the ground. My vision went black. When I could see again, I was lying on my side, staring at somebody's feet. I could still hear the screams of the monster, and huge crashing sounds: probably buildings being destroyed. I shakily rolled over and got to my hands and knees, than stared up at the man who saved me. He was calm, which is pretty impressive, considering the sand monster he was staring at made me feel like crawling into a hole and hiding for the rest of my life.

Because it was dark, all I could see was that he was wearing the same robes my father wore when he was doing his job as a councilor, and that he had spikey hair. I stared hard at his face, and saw the shadows shift as if he was narrowing his eyes. "Yashamaru failed..." He murmured. It was almost as if he was disappointed. Not worried, or scared, just dissapointed. "He's lost control."

_What? Who? Yashamaru? _Why does that name sound so familiar? The man suddenly looked at me-and I almost choked. This man, the person who saved me from a very painful and short future as a Saya-pancake, was the Fourth Kazekage. Gaara's father! I scrambled to my feet and bowed. "K-k-kazekage-sama!"

"Find your parents and get out of the village." He ordered. "Now."

I nodded, and bowed again. Than I turned and ran, not even glancing back once.

Not even remembering Gaara.

Me? A friend? Yeah, right.

..::*::..

_**'Tis the season for procrastinating**_

_**Falalalala lalalala!**_

_**Yeah...that stinks. **_

_**Sorry for being so late in updating. But it's CHRISTMAS, dude! Which reminds me. Merry Christmas (I know I'm late!) and hope you have a happy new year! **_

_**Oh, and thankyouthankyouthankyou to all those who reviewed, favorited (Is that a word?), and followed! I would hug you, but I don't know you. Or what you look like. Or what you would do to a stranger who hugs you. **_

_**So I won't! :3**_

_*****JBW360/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer ('cause this is so FUN!): I don't own Naruto.**_

..::*::..

Curiosity kills the cat.

I'm starting to think it'll kill me too.

Neither mother nor father had any idea about my sneaking out, and somehow, that only occurred to me when my irritated mother opened the front door to let me in. Who knew showing up bruised and covered in sand in the middle of the night was a great way to gain some attention. Mother was speechless-not that she had much to say to me in the first place- and even father's eyes widened. But I have to admit it; I probably looked worse than I did after one of father's training sessions.

So...

"I...I f-fell out the w-window." I stuttered softly. Ok, lame excuse. But I couldn't think of anything better.

"..." Mother and father stared.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered, eyes dropping swiftly to the floor.

More silence.

"G-good night." I said, a little louder, pretending not to notice that both my voice and myself were still trembling. I bowed, and hurried out of the room, catching the startled look mother shot at father before I did.

I scrambled up the stairs, washed the sand off me, bandaged the worst of the cuts, and put on a new pair of clothes as quickly as I could. When I returned to my room though, I thought that I'd took a wrong turn.

Mother was there.

No way. I thought, and stepping out, glanced down the hall. Third door from the stairs. Then I turned and glanced at the window on the opposite end of the hall. Same scenery. Why...?

I stared at the door before quietly pushing it open. She had her back to me, flipping through the book I had finished reading before I went out looking for Gaara. A book about stars.

A perfect excuse to why I had fallen out the window bloomed in my mind. I had been trying to stargaze, and fell out because I had tried to see the stars better. But all that fled from my mind when she turned around and met my eyes.

She threw down the book back on the bed, her face freezing into a mask. "Fell out the window?"

Straight to the point. I swallowed. "Yes, Ka-sama." She's angry, and she's talking to me. That's not good.

"Don't lie." She snapped. "Falling from a second story window wouldn't do so much damage." She gestured at the cuts and bruises on my skin; The imprint the Sand monsters tail had left on me.

"...I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I replied, not telling her the truth, nor telling her another lie.

I felt her eyes on my bowed head for a moment longer, and waited for a dreaded question. But all she did was sigh. I waited for her to say something else, but instead, she started towards me. My throat closed up, and an emotion I couldn't place bloomed in my chest, immediately crushed as she swept past me and reached for the door.

"See to it that you don't. Go to sleep." She ordered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "G-good night."

She nodded.

"Ka-sama." I blurted out as she opened the door, not sure what I was going to do.

She turned. "What is it?"

"What ...What was the monster that attacked the village tonight?" Oh, wonderful. I just practically told her where I'd gotten beat up. But the moment I said it, though, I realized how much that question had been bothering me. I wanted to know what it was, why it attacked the village, and how it was connected to Gaara.

Mother's stiffened, and turned to face me. Plucking up my courage, I asked the question that had been bothering me the most. "What's wrong with Ga-The Kazekage's son?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Gaara? He's dangerous. The monster of the sand, Shukaku, is sealed in him. I've heard that it keeps him awake." She paused, probably noticing the stiffness that took over my form, and continued. "He...he's like a double edged sword. He is the village's greatest weapon, and also its closest enemy. Stay away from him. I forbid such an acquaintance." She eyed me again, gauging my reaction, than clipped out a sharp "Good night."

I bowed when she swept out and shut the door behind her, and stared blankly at the wall. Everything fell in to place. The fear the other kids had for Gaara. The way he's always out so late. And that might just be the reason this Shukaku appeared right on top of him.

Gaara was a monster.

No. He had a monster sealed inside him. A monster he couldn't control. A monster that made Gaara hurt people, and made people hurt Gaara. I lightly traced the ugly bruise running up my arm, and came to a decision.

Gaara didn't hurt me-at least he didn't mean to. So I wasn't going to hurt him. I'll be his friend for as long as he needed me.

..::*::..

_**I'm really sorry for being SOO late in updating. Writing an extra looooooooooong chapter five to make up for it. I'm not going to make any excuses, I'm a total slob. So soooooorrrrryyyyy! **_

_**Thank you to all those who have read and followed and favorite-ed.**_

_**I would really appreciate some reviews. Criticism requested. :3**_

_*****JBW360/**_


End file.
